A Zanessa Story
by Vanessalover4life
Summary: Old Stories Please review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_A Zanessa Story Episode 1 ; _

_High School Musical has just ended filming , and now Zac And Vanessa are on there way back to Los Angeles; _

_Zac: I can't believe we're done filming that movie. _

_Vanessa: Seriously. The Months went by so fast. _

_Ashley: And a relationship blossomed, haha. _

_Vanessa: Oh shhhh. _

_Ashley: You know, it's true. (Wink) _

_Vanessa: Yeah you and Jared, _

_Ashley: Yes you and Zac. _

_Vanessa: (Blushed) oh shhh. Hehe. _

_Zac: And I don't regret it.. _

_Vanessa: Good. _

_They land in Los Angeles, and Vanessa and Zac go back to his apartment ; _

_Vanessa; it's good to be back home Zaccy . (: _

_Zac: it sure is (sits next to Vanessa) And to be here with you (kisses her) _

_Vanessa: These months have sure been the best.. You know that.? _

_Zac: Yes.. Because they're with you.. I love you Vanessa. _

_Vanessa: (Looked right into Zac's eyes) I love you too. _

_Zac: I have never ever been this happy in my entire life.. Ever. _

_Vanessa: Me neither.. Zachary. _

_Zac: (Laid Vanessa down on his Couch) You know.. ?_

_Vanessa: I told you Zac, I don't know if I am ready to go this far in our relationship.. You know I'm a virgin.. I'm to scared.. _

_Zac: I know Vanessa.. But we gotta try it out.. You know. _

_Vanessa: Zac.. ( feeling his entire body over her) _

_Zac: (kissing her neck) Vanessa.. Trust me. (starting to unbutton her shirt) _

_Vanessa: I trust you Zac.. I really do. Zac. _

_Zac: Then it's time (starting to undress her completely) _

_Vanessa; (feeling her cold naked body against Zac's)_

_Zac: (starting to go into Vanessa.. Feeling her screams from the pain) _

_Vanessa: (shivering, and screaming from the pain but feeling closer to Zac then ever) _

_Zac: Vanessa Anne Hudgens ; I love you to death. _

_Vanessa: Zachary I love you. _

_That night was the most magical , life changing , night of Zac and Vanessa's life, _

_As the weeks progressed.. Vanessa's mood started changing. _

_Vanessa: Ashley.. I think I'm pregnant. _

_Ashley: What? How .. _

_Vanessa: I had sex with Zac, and I'm like 2 weeks late. …_

_Ashley: Well let's go get a test… _

_Vanessa went on to take the test ; _

_Vanessa: Ashley … it's positive … _

_Ashley: What? Are you serious … _

_Vanessa: Ashley I'm so scared ;_

_Ashley; Well first thing is tell Zac.. _

_Vanessa: Are you kidding ? Tell Zac? That's insane.. _

_Ashley; I know.. I know but he needs to know Vanessa.. _

_Vanessa: Yes, that's true. But hey what can I do? _

_Later that night Vanessa , called Zac and said she needed to talk to him.. _

_Vanessa: Zac, I need to tell you something….._

_Zac: You okay hunny? _

_Vanessa: Not Exactly, I am Pregnant…_

_Zac: (sitting there shocked) _

_Vanessa: Zac? _

_Zac: Are you positive. _

_Vanessa: Oh yeahhhhhh..,.,, way poistive … _

_Episode 1_


	2. This is my baby?

_At Zac's Apartment: _

_Zac: Oh my god.. How the hell did that happen? _

_Vanessa: I told you that we couldn't have sex Zac! I told you!_

_Vanessa __when I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to expect.. Would zac stay with me, or would he leave me.. _

_Zac: Vanessa, maybe we should talk about this pregencey … _

_Vanessa: Yes, I think we should Zac. _

_Zac: Now are we keeping it or? Vanessa: We're keeping it of course Zac! This is our child. _

_Zac: I know , I know. _

_Vanessa: I'm just scared . What can I expect? _

_Zac: I know Vanessa I am scared too. But the first thing we have to do, is tell your family. _

_Vanessa: Why? I mean yeah, that sounds good_

_Zac: I think they'll take it okay.. Don't you? _

_Vanessa: Honestly Zac, I don't know… _

_Zac: Well there's only one way to find out . _

_Vanessa: Can't we wait for awhile Zac? _

_Zac: I think the longer we wait, the harder it will be to tell them. _

_Vanessa: I guess that is true.. Zac. _

_Zac: Now before, we go break this news to our family you are absolutely postitive you are pregnant? _

_Vanessa; Yes Zac, heres the sonagram. _

_Zac: Oh.. Okay. Well you wanna tell our parents together, or go to my parents and tell them. And go to yours and tell them. _

_Vanessa: will do it seperatly, I guess. _

_Zac: Okay, it's up to you. Buttercup. _

_Vanessa: You want to tell your parents first? _

_Zac: Sure .. Let's go ahead and do it. _

_They head over to Zac's Parents house. Outside his house. _

_Vanessa & Zac at the front door . _

_Vanessa: Zac I am so nervous ; _

_Zac: Vanessa , don't worry about it. You'll be fine. We'll be fine. Hunny * kissed her head* _

_Vanessa: * thinking to herself , we are so screwed* _

_Zac's Mom: *opens the door* Zachary! Vanessa! Come in! Come in!(: _

_Vanessa: Hi mrs. Efron. How are you? _

_Zac's Mom: Wonderful ._

_Vanessa*Mumbles* You won't be soon. _

_Zac's Mom: What was that Vanessa? _

_Vanessa: *smiled* oh nothing , nothing. _

_Zac: *Whispers in her ear* Great Cover. _

_Zac's Dad: Hey son *hugs Zac* oh and hey there beautiful girl *hugs Vanessa* _

_Vanessa: hey mr. efron. _

_Zac's Mom: So what are you two doing here? _

_Zac: Well Vanessa and I have some news to tell you.. _

_Zac's Mom: Oh I hope it's good news. _

_Zac *Sits down* It depends on how you take it.. _

_Zac's Mom: *Concerned* Haha, as long as she's not pregnant, everything can't be bad.. _

_Zac: *Looks down* _

_Vanessa: *Look of panic across her face* _

_Zac's Mom: oh god, no. _

_Vanessa: Now mrs. Efron.. I'm so sorry *starting to tear up* _

_Zac: Mom see, what you did. She's crying now *wipes her tears* _

_Zac's Mom: I am sorry Vanessa ; what happened to protection? Huh? _

_Vanessa: Uhm, about that.. _

_Zac: Look mom, We never planned for this to happen. We are barley a couple.. It just kinda happened. And I am willing to take the responsibility, and step up to the plate. We're keeping the baby. _

_Zac's Mom: *Just full of shock* But zac you have your whole life ahead of you, You and Vanessa both do. _

_Zac: I know mom, but we can still have our careers, and be as happy. I admit it won't be easy, but in the end it'll be worth it. _

_Vanessa: Zac's right, we can still do the things we need to. But, I can't do this without the support of you, and my parents. We need you guys. But if you don't support us, we understand. We just prefer it.. _

_Zac's Mom: well we can't go back and do anything about it now. I support you Vanessa *smiled* I am here for you and Zac, and my unborn grandchild. I can't wait to be a grandma *giggled*_

_Zac's Dad : * walked in* What about being a grandma? _

_Zac's Mom: Oh hunny. Uhm Zac has something to tell you.. _

_Zac's Dad :*sits down* let me here it. _

_Zac: Dad I am going to be a father. Vanessa is pregnant, _

_Zac's Dad * Shocked* What? How the hell did that happen. Zac's Mom Now, David, stop. _

_Vanessa: *Crying* No that's okay. *Ran out of the room* _

_Zac: Vanessa! *stood up* Dad! , _

_Zac's Dad: How the hell did you let this happen Zachary? Huh? _

_Zac: Dad, I love you, but look you are being so unreasonable right now. She's pregnant, and you're going to act that way towards the mother of my child, and the mother of you grandchild? You aren't perfect! Neither am I ! Sure we made a mistake, but you need to accept it! Don't you think? We can't do anything about It! _

_Zac's dad: What about an abortion? Huh? _

_Zac: FATHER! I can't believe you. I am not getting rid of my OWN CHILD. I am not doing that. You can get that out of your head. _

_Zac's Dad: Son I am not going to sit there, and watch you ruin your life. _

_Vanessa: *came into the living room* Fine! Will get the effing abortion, would that make you fucking happy? Jeez! Goodbye, *walked out into the patio area* _

_Zac's Mom: Stop Arguging you two! She's pregnant, and look. We may have not wanted this to happen but it did. Now she is already under ENOUGH stress ; she doesn't need you two's bullshit ontop of it. Grow the hell up, and accept it as is. _

_Zac's Dad: But. _

_Zac's Mom: But nothing. You need to accept your son made a mistake. And he's owning up to his responsibility. We are going to be grandparents ; I think we need to be more supportive of there descions. It's there child, let them, do what they want.. _

_What will happen on the Next Episode? _


	3. Family Fued

Zac: Well mom, I need to go be with Vanessa, I just want to let you know . If dad doesn't want to be in life of our unborn child, then we don't need to be around here. Goodbye *Kicked open the screen door* Come on Vanessa We're leaving.

Vanessa: Zac don't be angry.

Zac: COME ON VANESSA WE'RE Leavin!

Vanessa: *got into the car* Zac, please calm down.

Zac: Gahh, you think he accept it as is..

Vanessa: Zac you're to angry to drive. Let me drive.

Zac: Vanessa I am fine. * Angrier*

Vanessa: Zachary , if you do not let me drive, I am not going anywhere with you. Do you hear me! * Yelling*

Zac: Fine. *Got out of the car*

On the car drive to Vanessa's parents house ;

Zac: I can't believe my father.. Can you?

Vanessa: No Zac, but look. Your mom is accepting, she'll convince him.

Zac: I doubt it.. *Looking out the window* Vanessa . I am sorry you had to experience that..

Vanessa: I know Zac, it's okay. What are we gonna do about it? Nothing really.

Zac: Vanessa, I am truly sorry.

Vanessa: What if my parents act this way..

Zac: Then we are screwed.

They arrive at Vanessa's House ;

Vanessa's Mom: Oh Vanessa Hunny . It's good to see you. You too Zac.

Zac: Hi Mrs. Hudgens..

Vanessa's Mom: Hopefully treating my daughter good.

Zac: *Mumbles* To good.

Vanessa: *hit's Zac in gut*

Vanessa's Mom: What was that?

Zac: I said oh yes, I am *Smiled*

Vanessa's MOM: well that's swell. Come on in. and sit down.

Vanessa: *Sits down*

Vanessa's Mom: So what brings you here?

Vanessa: We have some news to tell you mom.

Vanessa's Mom & Dad :*sit down*

Vanessa: *swallowed a big gulp* Uhmm, I am pregnant …

Vanessa's Mom: What?

Vanessa: *About to cry* Mom, I am going to have a baby.

Vanessa's Mom: Oh Vanessa. *hugged her*

Vanessa: Mom I am so sorry. We didn't mean for it to happen.

Vanessa's Mom: It's okay Vanessa, don't cry. We're here for you. Don't apologize , everything is fine.

Vanessa: are you sure? Vanessa's Mom: Come on, I am here, and Zac is gonna be there. We've got your back *Smiled at her*

Vanessa: *felt a sigh of relief* Thanks mom.

Zac: Yes thank you! We could use this.

Vanessa's Mom: Did you tell your parents Zac?

Zac: I did, my mom was okay with it. My dad on the other hand..

Vanessa's Mom: Oh, well he'll come around *smiled at him* So do you plan to live with Zac?

Vanessa: We haven't really talked about it..

Vanessa's Dad: Oh well, you might want to soon . 9 months goes by very quickly.

They leave, and go out to dinner.

Vanessa: Well that went better than I expected.

Zac: It sure did.

Vanessa: Do you think , we can do this Zac?

Zac: Vanessa, I know it isn't going to be easy. BUT , we will find a way, through it all. As long as we got each other *smiled*

Vanessa: Thanks Zac. I really needed to hear that. *giggled* Zac: *grabbed her hand* It's going to eventually all work out. I promise you. Vanessa

Vanessa: I trust you Zac. Please don't hurt me.

Zac: I won't Vanessa. I will do my absolute best to make you happy. You are my everything.

Vanessa: And your mine.

Zac: *smiled* I love you

Vanessa: I love you too.

It's been 4 months since I found out I became pregnant . I have a doctors appointment with my doctor, to check everything with the baby. Zac's dad has sort of come around .

Doctor: So this is your first baby?

Vanessa: Yes. I am so nervous though. I am only 5 months and I am completely scared.

Doctor: Normal. You should be scared, but are you excited?

Vanessa: Honestly , at first, I didn't want to go thru with this. But as the months go by, I can't wait. I am so excited. *smiled*

Doctor: and you Zac?

Zac: I am happy. I can't wait for this,

Vanessa: We're both very excited and happy .

Doctor: Would you like to know what your baby is? Vanessa: Zac?

Zac: it's up to you.

Vanessa: *thought about it* I want to know..

Doctor: Let's see, your having a girl

Vanessa: *smiled and over-joyed* A Baby girl?

Zac: Oh my goodness Vanessa, we're having a baby girl *smiled, & kissed the top of her head* Vanessa: *about to cry* I am so happy. Zac

We went home ; and sat on our couch.

Zac: Man how fast things go by.

Vanessa: *Looking up at Zac*

Zac: What?

Vanessa: Zac.. Please, never leave me. I don't know if I could ever do this without you.

Zac: Vanessa as long as I am around. I'll be here. No matter what .

Vanessa: You make my life so joyous Zac. I couldn't imagine, this happening to me. But , I am sure glad it did *smiled*

Zac: Vanessa . You are everything I've ever wanted in a girl.

Vanessa: Zac, you're everything I've ever wanted in a guy.

Now I am about 7 months pregnant, I am getting closer and closer to my due date. I am visiting Zac's Parents while he's out of town from some business.

Vanessa*Ringing doorbell*

Zac's Mom: Vanessa?

Vanessa: *smiled* yes.

Zac's Mom: *opened door* Hello sweetheart *kissed her cheek* Oh look at you. You're glowing.

Vanessa: *giggled* Why thank you. I feel fat as possible. But thank you.

Zac's Mom: Well come and sit down.

Vanessa: *sat down on the couch*

Zac's Mom: We haven't seen you in awhile. Zac will never bring you around here often.

Vanessa: Well after 's outburst Zac never wants me here, around negativity . I guess.

Zac's Mom: does Zac know you're here?

Vanessa: No. I wanted to talk to his dad. We haven't talked since that day.

Zac's Dad: *walked in* hey hunny who's here *sees Vanessa* ohh. Hello Vanessa, been awhile since I've seen you.

Vanessa: Sure has. Uhm I was wondering if I could talk to you?

Zac's Dad: Uhm sure. Come out to my workshop.

Vanessa followed Zac's father into his workshop area.

Zac's Dad: *Could feel the tension*

Vanessa: *spoke up* Look, I know this is hard for you. I understand. But Mr. Efron Zac and I would love for you to have our backs. We understand you think we're throwing our lives away. But, we're not. We have all this planned out.

Zac's Dad: Vanessa I don't think you nor Zac know what you're getting yourselves into. Raising a child is not an easy task.

Vanessa: You don't think I know that?

Zac's Dad: I don't think you nor Zac do.

Vanessa: Well I am 7 months now. I can't do anything about it now.

Zac's Dad: You could give it up for adoption.

Vanessa : Look! *about to yell*

Zac's Mom: *Overhears the yelling*

Vanessa: *yelling* ZAC AND I ARE HAVING THIS BABY. WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. I CAN'T UNDO WHAT'S ALREADY BEEN DONE! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO EXCEPT THIS, FOR WHAT IT IS. OR YOU WILL NEVER HAVE A PART IN YOUR GRANDAUGHTERS LIFE. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND. YOUR SON, IS DOING THE RIGHT THING. AND YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN IT ALL. HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF? YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOUR GRANDDAUGTHER ? YOU AND YOUR SON HAD A GREAT RELATIONSHIP AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA PUSH HIM AWAY. I REALIZE REAL QUICK WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT. IT'S BEEN 7 DAMN MONTHS, I'VE STAYED AWAY FROM HERE , AND LET YOU HAVE YOUR DAMN TIME, TOO ACCEPT THIS, BUT SEEMS THAT THINGS HAVEN'T CHANGED. AND YOU'RE GONNA PUNISH YOUR WIFE AND OTHER SON TOO. BECAUSE THEY WON'T SEE THEIR GRANDAUGHTER, AND NIECE AS OFTEN JUST BECAUSE OF YOU. I AM TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT, I AM AWARE OF ALLTHE THINGS THAT WILL CHANGE, THINGS WON'T BE THE SAME. BUT I AM WILLING TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING FOR MY CHILD. SO IS YOUR SON, WE'VE GONE TO THE BABY CLASSES, AND WE'RE PREPARED NOW ARE YOU GONNA HELP, OR NOT?

Zac's Dad: I can't Vanessa .

Zac's Mom: DAVID! Vanessa: No it's okay, he'll realize when it's to late, I have to go, starla, when your husband decides to be mature, you give me or Zac a call. I am done here. I'll see you later. *stormed out* Zac's Mom: * hit her husband* oh the hell can you do this to her! To our son! You're gonna push our son away david. I am not going to let you. You can ruin your relationship with your son. But you're not going to ruin my relationship with my son. He's so son, YOU'RE SON DAVID. It's time you finally realize that. *walked out angry*

Zac's Mom: *on the phone* Yes Zac , Vanessa just left here angry.

Zac: Why what happened?

Zac's Mom: She came to talk to your father, and she blew up at him. He made her very angry. She left here pissed, and I don't know if she headed back to your apartment or what.

Zac: Well I just left the aparptment I just got home. She wasn't there. I'll call her and find out where she is. And call you back okay? Zac's Mom: Okay Zac.

Zac: *Calling Vanessa* Vanessa: *angry but answered* Hello?

Zac: My mom just called me, frantic. Where are you?

Vanessa: I am going to visit my grandma in San Diego. I can't be around LA right now. I am sorry.

Zac: What did my dad say to you? Vanessa: He wanted us to give our kid up for abortion.

Zac: *Became angry* Okay, Vanessa you can go to San Diego. How long do you plan to be there?

Vanessa: I don't know Zac, at least tonight. I'll try to come home tomorrow morning. I just need to leave for right now. Sound okay? Zac: Of course hunny. I love you and be safe. Okay?

Vanessa: I love you too. And I will, I'll see you tomorrow morning okay? Zac: Okay. Bye love you *hung up* oh no, my DAD'S NOT GOING TO TELL VANESSA THAT *angry* I AM GOING TO GO AND GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND. *Started driving really fast towards his parents house*


	4. I am to Scared

Zac arrives at his mother's house

Zac's Mom: *here's a car door slam , looks out the window and sees Zac* Oh no!

Zac: *racing towards the door*

Zac's Mom: DYLAN , DYLAN!

Zac's Brother: Yes mom?

Zac's Mom: Oh God, Zac's here. I think he's gonna come tell your dad off. Help me distract him.

Zac: *walks right into the living room, angry* WHERE IS DAD?

Zac's Mom: Hey hunny *kissed his cheek* Sit down,

Zac: Not right now mom. I have to speak to my father.

Zac's Mom: Come on Zachary, just sit down & calm down.

Zac's dad: *walks right in* Oh great.

Zac: *panting from being so angry* Oh we need to talk. Now.

Zac's Dad: Okay Zac, talk.

Zac: I rather do this in private.

Zac's Dad: What ever you have to say to me, you can say in front of your own family.

Zac: Okay. Fine. WHERE DO YOU COME OFF, TELLING THE ONE PERSON, I CARE FOR MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS ENTIRE WORLD, THAT SHE SHOULD GET AN ADOPTION? DO YOU KNOW YOU UPSETTED HER SO MUCH SHE'S ON HER WAY TO SANDIEGO RIGHT NOW?

DID YOU KNOW THAT? MY GIRLFRIEND PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD IS UPSET AT MY FATHER FOR TELLING HER SHE NEEDED TO GIVE OUR BABY UP FOR ADOPTION. I AM HERE TO TELL YOU, YOU WILL NEVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN. YOU WONDER WHY I NEVER BROUGHT HER AROUND HERE? THIS IS WHY. YOU NEED TO REALIZE I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. MOM IS SUPPORTIVE. WHY CAN'T YOU BE? YOU'RE MY FATHER, DAMMNIT. BE ONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. I LOOKED UP TO YOU, AND NOW YOU'RE LETTING ME DOWN.

Zac's Dad: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS ZAC! I AM YOUR FATHER, AND AS YOUR FATHER, I HAVE TO DO WHAT'S RIGHT FOR YOUR FUTURE AND LIFE. HAVING A BABY ISN'T GOING TO BE A WALK IN THE PARK. ZAC! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? THAT GIRL WILL PULL YOU DOWN, WITH HER. SHE'S TRAPPING YOU.

Zac: *enraged* THAT GIRL'S NAME IS VANESSA. SHE IS MY LIFE DAD! I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART, AND MY UNBORN DAUGHTER. YOU NEED TO COME TO YOUR SENSES. GAHHH. I'M SORRY MOM, UNTIL DAD FIGURES OUT THIS, I WON'T BE COMING AROUND HERE, AND IF HE HASN'T GROWN UP BY THE TIME VANESSA IS IN LABOR, I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU AT THE HOSPITAL WITH US. I AM NOT BRINGING MY DAUGHTER INTO THIS WORLD, WITH ALL THE NEGATIVE AROUND. I'VE GOT TO GO. BYE *LEFT*

Zac's Mom: David! I can't believe you. Your son, is dead serious about that. I want to be in my granddaughters life. So you better get your act together, or until then I am taking Dylan and myself, and we're gonna leave until then. You fix this with your son! I AM NOT GONNA SIT HERE, AND BE PUNISHED BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS. THAT'S MY SON, AND THAT WILL BE MY GRANDDAUGHTER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET IN BETWEEN THAT. SO GROW UP! *STORMED OUT*

2 Months went by ; Vanessa was in her 9th month. Her and Zac were shopping around for baby stuff. Ever since Zac and his father got in that fight. Zac hadn't been the same. It was beginning to scare Vanessa.

Vanessa: *looking at cribs* Zac, have you talked to your father?

Zac: Nope.

Vanessa: You're mother?

Zac: Not at all.

Vanessa: Oh . *that's weird , Zac is so close with his parents* Do you miss them.

Zac: *Came up behind Vanessa* Let's just stop talking about it.

There was something in Zac's tone of voice that scared Vanessa. It gave her the chills.

Zac: Why do you ask?

Vanessa: Oh no reason.

Zac: There has to be a reason Vanessa.

Vanessa: No reason Zac. No reason.

Zac: Are you hiding something from me?

Again Zac's tone of voice was scaring Vanessa.

Vanessa: No.

Zac: You better not.

Vanessa: *got chills down her back* Where's my old Zac *mumbles to self*

Zac: What was that?

Vanessa: Oh, I said do you like this crib?

Zac: if you do. This is the last thing we need to finish the nursery. Vanessa: Yeah I like it, it goes with the pink I chose to paint the nursery.

Zac: Then get it.

Vanessa: Are you okay? Why don't you go home, and I'll finish the shopping.

Zac: NO.

Vanessa: *kind of scared* Zac, please just go home. Please

Zac: Why do you want me to go home Vanessa? Why? *getting close to her, like face to face* Vanessa*stepping back* I just think you need to go home. You're getting very agitated .

Zac: *becoming angry getting face to face with Vanessa* you think I am agitated? Huh? *all in her face*

Vanessa: Zac. Stop it. Stop!

Zac: No Vanessa, NO. *yelling*

Vanessa: *crying* Zac, please just go home.

Zac: *angry* I will not. Dammnit. *pushed something over* why do you want me to leave Vanessa?

Vanessa: ZAC! LEAVE .

Security: Sir, please leave.

Zac: Fine, I'll see you at home *looked her dead in the eye*

Security: Madam are you okay? Vanessa: *picking up the thing Zac knocked over* I am so sorry, so sorry. Security : It's okay mam, just relax, I've got it.

Vanessa: *scared*

Vanessa had never seen Zac like that, ever. What is going on with him? She got, the crib, and went over to Ashley's

Ashley: *looked at Vanessa's scared face* Oh no Vanessa, come in

Vanessa: Ashley *about to cry*

Ashley: What happened?

Vanessa: I was shopping with Zac, and he got all agitated and he screamed at me, and I got scared he has this look, like he wanted to hurt me or something….

Ashley: Oh Vanessa, ZAC? He would never hurt anyone..

Vanessa: No after his fight with his dad, he's such a different person. It's really starting to scare me, and my daughter is due anyday, now I don't want to bring her into this world, with him like this. I had to put all the furniture together, and I literally begged him, to paint the nursery. And he got angry during that too, so I finished it. He doesn't sleep at night. He just sits there, and stares at me. For hours. With a certain expression on his face.

Ashley: Oh no.

Vanessa: *hears her phone ring* *sees its zac.. *

Ashley: Answer it, and put it on speaker phone

Vanessa: *does what Ashley said* hello?

Zac: When are you coming home?

Vanessa: I don't know Zac.

Zac: Well don't you think you should?

Vanessa: No I'm finishing the shopping.

Zac: Oh, yeah right. Where are you. I'll meet up with you.

Vanessa: I don't think that's a good idea Zac.

Zac: Oh and why not?

Vanessa: because Zac, its just not,

Zac: AND WHY NOT VANESSA?

Vanessa: Please Zac, stop this.

Zac: Stop what huh?

Vanessa: if you don't stop this attitude, I am not coming home.

Zac: Oh now you're not gonna come home? Vanessa I'll find you.

That sent chills down Vanessa and Ashley's back. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Vanessa: *shaking* Zac, stop. I am pregnant, and I don't need this.

Zac: Unhuh. Well call me when your on your way home. Bye.

Vanessa: *hung up, shaking*

Ashley: I've never heard him that way.

Vanessa: it's really starting to scare me ash. He doesn't even tell me he loves me anymore. It's really starting to scare me ash..

Ashley: I understand Vanessa. You can stay here.

Vanessa; No I am going to go home. If you don't here from me, tonight . Call the police okay?

Ashley: No Vanessa, don't risk it.

Vanessa; I am not going to put you or anyone else in danger. Ashley: Your daughter?

Vanessa: I know… I know. Well I am still going. I'll talk to you later.

Vanessa heads over back to the apartment . On her way, she was scared, going over what could happen. She was shaking. She arrives at the apartment.

Vanessa: *opens the door* Zac? Zac?

Zac: *sitting on the couch*

Vanessa: *walking in the dark , and gets startled as she feels Zac bump into her* Oh my. Zac: Finally decide to come home?

Vanessa: *swallowed* yes..

Zac: Yeah I knew you would. I got the crib put up, you can go see it .

Vanessa: *scared, walks to her daughters nursey* Oh my Zac it looks beautiful.

Zac: Good, I worked hard on it.

Vanessa: *still scared* Did you make anything for dinner?

Zac: Nope.

Vanessa: Oh do you wanna go get something.

Zac: Why not?

Vanessa felt a little bit safer, if there gonna be out in public. She was texting Ashley the entire time. They went to a restraunt, and ordered.

Zac: are you ready ?

Vanessa: *scared again* Ready for what?

Zac: For the baby to come?

Vanessa: *sigh of relief* Oh yes. Are you?

Zac: Yep. Couldn't be any ready.

Vanessa could feel the tension, between her and Zac.

Vanessa: Zac?

Zac: yes?

Vanessa: I feel we're so distant now.

Zac: oh.

Vanessa: yeah, it's starting to scare me, you're changing. And it scaring me too.

Zac: Oh really now? I've changed?

Vanessa: Yes. Zac.

Zac: Well I am sorry.

Vanessa could feel her whole body tremble to those words.

Vanessa: Zac *about to cry* please stop with this attitude..

Zac: Okay Vanessa. I will. *leaned into kiss her*

Vanessa felt like she was forced to kiss him, if she didn't she was scared he freak out. That night, Vanessa stood up, and watched Zac pretending to be asleep. That morning, Zac's mom came over.

Zac: *opened the door* Oh mother.

Zac's Mom: Zac, it's been 2 months since I've seen you.

Zac: Yep all thanks to your husband, my father.

Zac's Mom could tell something was right with Zac, she could feel something different and she didn't like it.

Vanessa: Zac, *pouring some ice tea* *tasted it* Zac you didn't put sugar in this

Zac: Oh I didn't *threw the pitcher against the wall* Better?

Vanessa: *shaking* Much…

Zac's Mom: *shocked at her son's behavior*

Zac: So mother can I help you with anything?

Zac's Mom: Zac, you're scaring me?

Zac: Oh really I've gotten that a lot lately. *chuckled* Zac's Mom: Zachary knock it off!

Zac: Knock off what mom?

Zac's Mom: Come on Vanessa, you're gonna come with me. Get your things you're not safe around him

Zac: Oh she's not? She's staying here mom.

Zac's Mom: No she's not. She's not safe around you, nor is your daughter Zac.

Zac: Oh really now? *getting in his mom's face* She's not going anywhere mother. She's staying here with me.

Vanessa: *packing quickly* okay.. *walking towards the door*

Zac: *sipped his drink* Where do you think your going?

Vanessa: I am going with your mom Zac,

Zac: *ripped the suitcase out of her hand* No you're not. Vanessa: *took it back* Yes I am.

Zac: No your fucking not *slammed his glass against the wall*

Vanessa: *scared* Please Zac, stop this.

Zac: You're not going Vanessa. YOU'RE NOT GOING!

Zac's Mom: Vanessa, go get in the car. |Vanessa: *Ran to the car*

Zac: *about to go get her*

Zac's Mom: *stops him* Stop. When our Zac comes back you can see her. Until then, fix yourself Zac. You need to stop this behavior. Okay.

Zac: Mother SHE IS NOT GOING TO WHERE MY FATHER IS. ILL COME GET HER!

Zac's Mom: Goodbye Zac. *shuts the door*

Zac: *punches the wall* Damnit! *grab car keys* I'll get her back.


	5. IDAREYOU

i know i am writing a lot of these latley, i am just addicted right now , because it's so much easier to write on here. Lol.

In Zac's Mom's Car ;

Vanessa: *crying*

Zac's Mom: Oh Vanessa , it's going to be okay.

Vanessa: I am just so scared.

Zac's mom: I know sweetie. Zac is never like this.

Vanessa: it all started, when him and his father got in that fight.

Zac's Mom: I know hunny. It's going to be okay.

Vanessa: He's going to find me . You know that, & when he's find me, it's going to be bad.

Zac's Mom *could feel the panic from Vanessa* Vanessa, sweetie don't think of that. Okay.

Vanessa: he is. He's gonna hurt someone. It's either going to be me, more than likely.

Zac was speeding right behind them.

Zac: I'll get her, I will. I tell you. *dialing Vanessa*

Vanessa: *sees her phone* Hello?

Zac: PULL OVER VANESSA. You're coming home with me.

Vanessa: *wasn't satisfied with Zac's tone of voice* Zac,

Zac: DID YOU NOT HERE ME? TELL MY MOM TO PULL OVER.

Vanessa: *crying* Pull over starla.

His mom pulled over, even though she really wanted to get Vanessa away from Zac,

Vanessa: He's going to rip me out of this car. He's going to.

They could see Zac, walking towards the car.

Zac's Mom: Okay, if there is ANY trouble, text me hunny. I'll come find him. Okay?

Vanessa: *shaking* Yes. I will. ..

Zac: *in front of Vanessa's window* Get out Vanessa.

Vanessa: goodbye mrs. Efron. *got out of the car*

Zac: *pulled her suitcase from the car* Get in my car.

Vanessa was terrified, what would happen next? Zac's mom felt so wrong for just going home, she had to do something. After Zac pulled out onto the highway. She followed them closely. But not to close. She had to make sure Vanessa would be safe. They headed back to the apartment. Vanessa and Zac walked into there apartment, Vanessa was literally scared. She did not have a single clue to what was going to happen next. And that scared her the most.

Vanessa: *sat down on the couch*

Zac: *putting her stuff away* do not move, we're going to talk

Vanessa: *reaching for the pocket knife, she had hidden in the couch, just incase something was going to happen* God, please. Please. Stop him.

Zac: *Came back into the living room*

Vanessa: *Ready… to go if needed*

Zac: *sat down* Why did you leave?

Vanessa: I …. I …. I had to Zac,

Zac: Why Vanessa?

Vanessa: You're not safe to be around right now.. Zac.

Zac: Vanessa, please. *got up, and got a drink*

Vanessa: Zac I am serious. I can't be around you.

Zac: *smashed another glass* Why, you don't love me anymore.

Vanessa was trembling. She really wanted to run. But what was keeping her back? She couldn't figure that out..

Vanessa: Gahh Zac, stop. You're to angry.

Zac: I am not angry Vanessa. I am furious. All I do is sit around here, and help you. You don't give a damn, don't you. *Yelled in her face* DON'T YOU!

Vanessa: *trembling*

Zac: God! *punched the dry wall* Well Vanessa, you're not getting rid of me. Ever. *laughed* Try to walk away again. I. DARE. YOU. *Walked out*

Vanessa sat there, processing things. How could she bring her daughter into this world, around this. If she ran Zac do something. HORRIBLE. She just knew it. How could she, leave.. She had no idea what was going to happen next. Vanessa couldn't figure out whether she should try to run. Or stand up to Zac.. One thing she knew is, things weren't about to get easy. ….

That night Vanessa, laid there in her bed. Wanting to just run. Run for her life. Zac was "asleep" she knew he was watching her. How could she get to Zac, she kept that pocket knife near her. So close, it even scared her to have it near. Vanessa knew, this wasn't good for her daughter, how will she come around?….

Vanessa: *got up, and started to pack things*

Vanessa was half way out, the door when she heard.

Zac: Now where the hell do you think your going?

…..aahhhhhhhh


	6. Running for life

Episode 6

Zac: where the hell do you think your going?

Vanessa: I am LEAVING ZAC.

Zac: I said I dare you.

Vanessa: I need to do what's right for my daughter Zac! I need too!

Zac: *grabbed her arm* You are not going anywhere.

Vanessa: I am, Zac *pulled her arm away* And if you ever*put her finger in his face* put your hand on me like that again. You will regret it. DO YOU HEAR ME? I am done, when you wanna be the old Zac I know and love, call me. Until then I am gone. Goodbye Zac. *left*

Zac: *took her suitcase* Vanessa Anne Hudgens You're not going anywhere.

Vanessa: Yes, I am. *took the suitcase back* *ran out the door, started the car up real fast,*

Zac bangs on her car window, startles Vanessa, then tries breaking the glass, and opening the door, yelling at Vanessa. Vanessa was so glad that once she got in the car, her car automatically locked the doors or she could of ended up dead by now. She backed out quickly, and raced off, Zac ran back into the apartment, to get his keys. Zac raced off to find Vanessa, he found Vanessa on the 405 and got right next to her. Vanessa Screamed wishing her nightmare end. She was screaming someone please help me. She wanted to call the cops, but never wanted to see Zac go to jail, even though he's acting like a psycho path tic maniac.

Zac: *calling Vanessa*

Vanessa: *shaking* Hello?

Zac: Pull the car over now.. Now Vanessa!

Vanessa: Zac…

Zac: Pull over now!

Vanessa: Zac stop it before, I call the cops! Stop it!

Zac: Oh you're going to call the cops on me now?

Vanessa: if you're gonna stay this way! Yes! I am scared right now.

Zac: I would love you to call the cops on me Vanessa. …

Vanessa: *crying* Come on Zac. Please.

Zac: Do it Vanessa, call the cops on me. Please do it.

Vanessa could feel her heart drop. She wanted it all to stop. How could she get it to stop?

Vanessa: Zac, do you really want your daughter?

Zac: of course I do.

Vanessa: Then change this. She wants a happy father. The one I know you can be..

Zac: *felt a pit in his stomach*

Vanessa: I gotta go, I love you bye *hung up*

Zac: *felt very empty* I love you to Vanessa,.. *thinking to self* What have I done?

Zac headed back to his apartment, on that night he sat there, in his room, with a ton of coffee, and thought about everything. He finally fell asleep, and slept for hours upon hours, he woke up , and seen the mess he had made in the house, his daughters untouched nursery. Not seeing Vanessa around was so scary for him. He felt, so empty inside, wondering how he can get himself out of this one. That day went by, and turned into night. Where could Vanessa be? Had he really messed that up? The next morning, he was up, making coffee, and Vanessa walked in scared.

Zac: *saw the panic look upon her face* it's okay Vanessa, come in I want to talk to you.

Vanessa: Don't Zac,

Zac: Come on Vanessa.

Vanessa: I am serious. Where is my old Zac? I need him back. I am under so much stress from you, cause you keep scaring me. I don't know what you'll do next. Zac, you terrify me. I don't need stress right now, it's not good for our daughter. I know the old Zac is somewhere, in there. He just has to be. The one who I fell in love with *cupped his face* Come thru Zac, I need you more than ever right now. Please !

Zac: *could feel the pain in Vanessa's hands* I am sorry Vanessa *about to cry* Your right, I am not the same. Okay. My dad being like he was, I was so close with my dad, and for him to act that way it pissed me off and angered me, and I took it out on you. I am so sorry. I never wanted to put this on you..

Vanessa: *crying* There he is. I need this Zac. Okay?

Zac: I got you. *smiled* I love you Vanessa.

Vanessa: I love you too Zac ; *kissed him* This is what feels right to me.

Zac: I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to scare you. When I sit there up at night, I knew I was hurting you. And I be like tomorrow I won't do that. But that wouldn't happen. And I needed to hear that you were scared. Cause that snapped me right out of it. I can see your clenching your pocket knife, and that scares me, that you have to think about that. It's okay though. You're only protecting, you and our daughter I understand clearly. Thank you Vanessa for the wake up call *kissed her*

Vanessa felt, much better. Safer for sure. Her Zac was finally back. She couldn't believe it. Now they could enjoy the rest of her pregnancy, in peace. And happiness. She felt on top of the world, as of that day. Days went by faster. One day Vanessa went to eat lunch with Ashley.

Ashley: Is Zac doing better?

Vanessa: Much better, he still hasn't spoken to his family. But will cross that bridge when it comes. I at least, feel safe around him again.

Ashley: that's good, you shouldn't have to feel frightened.

Vanessa: Yes. True, but it really opened both of our eyes.

Vanessa went home, and that night, she woke up in screaming pain. Life as she knew it was about to change in ways she never expected.


	7. Welcome to my world

**_Sorry this one is short, it leads up to the next episode. SPOILER ALERT. LOL_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Episode 7<em>**

Zac: *woke up* are you okay?

Vanessa: *could feel a sharp pain* I think I am in labor, get my bag, I'll call my doctor, and will head to the hospital. Okay.

Vanessa and Zac headed over to the hospital, they were both very very excited. They called everyone.. Except zac's parents, Vanessa wanted to, but wanted no drama. So she stood quiet. In Vanessa's hospital room.

Vanessa: *scared, yet happy* oh zac, we're going to be parents soon *smiled huge*

Zac: I know *smiled*

Vanessa:*could feel a contraction* owww.

Zac: It's going to be okay Vanessa..

After 19 hours in labor in the wee hours of the morning Vanessa gave birth to a beautiful 6 pound 5 oz baby girl. Her name was going to be Lillyian Zanessa Efron. She was healthy as can be, even after all the stress her mother was put under. Vanessa and Zac were elated. Couldn't believe there little girl was finally here. After all this time.

Zac: *about to cry* The road here, wasn't always an easy one Lilly, but I love you. And want the absolute best for you *smiled at her* You're my everything. Lillyian.

Vanessa: *about to cry* We did it Zac, we really did this. *smiled huge*

Zac: *kissed the top of her head* I can't believe we're parents, of this beautiful girl. I couldn't be more proud of you Vanessa, I love you.

Vanessa: I love you too Zac. *kissed him*

Lillyian*smiling at both of her parents*

Through everything, Vanessa and Zac had never felt so close. They were so happy and proud. And at that moment wanted to let go of everything. That happened. The whole cast of high school musical was there, Vanessa's parents.

Vanessa's Mom: She's so beautiful Vanessa. I am so proud of you hunny *kissed her cheek* I love you sweetie, and now I have a beautiful granddaughter. Thank you.

Vanessa: *tears of joy* mom thank you. For being the wonderful mother, now I can bring that upon my children. I love you.

Zac saw this beautiful moment between her parents, wishing his parents were there. A few hours later,

Vanessa: Zac, are you okay? You've seemed out of it since everyone left.

Zac: Huh? Oh yeah I am fine.

Vanessa: Come on Zac, we know you want your parents here.

Zac: *yelled at Vanessa* NO I DON'T!

Vanessa flashed back to the past couple months, feeling the scared feeling again. Now that Lilly was here especially in her arms. She was terrified for what was to come.

Zac: Oh god, I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am so sorry. |Vanessa: Okay, Zac. It's okay. Just relax. If you really want your parents here, call them.

Zac: No it's okay, *sat next to her*

Vanessa: *not willing to argue* okay, Zac.. Okay.

A little while after that,

Nurse: Mr. Efron, ? There's someone here to see you both.

2 people walked in..

Vanessa: *looked at Zac's face expression* Oh no...


	8. Goodbye?

_Episode 8_

_Zac's parents had arrived, since they heard that the baby was born. His mom was dying to see the little baby._

_Zac: *about to become enraged* What are you two doing here?_

_Vanessa: Zac sit down, please._

_Zac: no I'll be okay Vanessa. Now what are you two doing here?_

_Zac's Mom: Zac, please I just want to see my granddaughter.._

_Zac: What about him?_

_Zac's Dad: Zac, can we step outside._

_Zac: Fine.. *walked out with his dad* Zac's Mom: hey Vanessa hunny, *looked at her granddaughter* oh she's so beautiful!_

_Vanessa: *smiled* her name Is Lillyian._

_Zac's Mom: What a beautiful name, good job * overjoyed,* Can I hold her._

_Vanessa: Sure go ahead *smiled*_

_With Zac and his father._

_Zac: Okay what do you have to say?_

_Zac's Dad: I want to say I'm sorry. Zac: after all this time, this is the time to apologize? You made me, become a total crazy person. I scared Vanessa half to death she was so close to calling the police on me. You know she clenched a pocket knife for days. She was that terrified of me! She ran out of the house, scared to death. Thanks to you, making me mad. I put Vanessa and my daughter thru hell because of you. And you want to say your sorry now?_

_Zac's Dad: look Zac, I am sorry. Okay. You're right. I should of supported you and Vanessa since day one. I didn't want you to go down a road, of horror, but I see now you and Vanessa will be just fine. And I have faith in you. That you'll be the greatest father, to your little girl. I love to be in her life. If you let me._

_Zac: Her name is Lillyian.._

_Zac's Dad: Oh that's beautiful._

_Zac: Thanks dad *hugged him* come on, you can see her._

_Zac's Dad: *smiled* Thank you Zac, thank you so much!_

_Zac and his father walked into the room. Vanessa and his mom looked up. Worried, about what could happen._

_Zac: *took his daughter, and handed her off to her grandpa*_

_Vanessa & Zac's Mom: *smiled*_

_Zac: *stood next to Vanessa*_

_Vanessa: *tugged at his arm*_

_Zac: *leaned down*_

_Vanessa: *whispered in his ear* I am so proud of you sweetie._

_Zac: Thanks hunny *kissed her* Our family is finally complete now. *smiled huge*_

_Vanessa was discharged, from the hospital a few days after, that. But not to be happy. When she got home, she found out Zac was up for a new movie. Hairspray. He'd be gone for a couple months, and she had a brand new baby, and he was already going to leave her? How could that have been happeneing?_

_Zac: Vanessa, I don't have to go._

_Vanessa: NO! You're going to go._

_Zac: Vanessa, you're getting angry now. I'll stay here, it's fine._

_Vanessa: No, really go. Please._

_Vanessa, wanted to scream DON'T GO! But there was something In her, that kept her from doing that. She wanted to scream it, cry for help. But she sat there with a smile on her face. Scared of her and Lilly being home alone. She didn't want to be home alone. It scared right down to the bone. It scared her, to know anything could happen and Zac be all the way in Canada._

_Vanessa: Hunny I want you to go *kissed him* Really._

_There was something in Zac, that made him uneasy, he was wondering if he should stay home. He could feel something, but couldn't figure it out.. Weeks upon weeks went by, and Zac got ready to leave to Canada. At the airport ,_

_Vanessa: *holding lilly* Goodbye Zac_

_Zac: Goodbye Vanessa *kissed her, and lilly and hugged Vanessa* I love you._

_Vanessa: *holding back tears* I love you too.._

_Zac: *started to walk towards the gate, and waved at Vanessa*_

_Vanessa: *waved back*_

_Zac boarded his plane, and Vanessa watched it take off._

_Vanessa: *crying* Goodbye Zac,_

_She walked off to her car, and cried driving home. Zac was gone, and she couldn't do anything about it._

_With Zac, he was on his way to Canada, even on the airplane, he wanted to go home. He wanted to leave , and go be with his daughter, and girlfriend more than anything. He landed in Canada, and looked at the next flight back to Los Angeles. When his pocket rang._

_Vanessa: *on the phone*_

_Zac: *answered* Hello? Vanessa Baby?_

_Vanessa: Hi Zac, did you land okay?_

_Zac: Yes, I did sweetie, you okay?_

_Vanessa: Oh yes, I am fine *she wanted to say come home*_

_Zac: Are you sure,_

_Vanessa: Yes, have a great time in Canada, make me proud. Oh there goes Lilly, I have to go bye, love you. *hung up*_

_Zac: *looked at phone* Vanessa? *sighed* I love you too._

_Lilly, really wasn't crying. Vanessa couldn't listen to Zac's voice anymore without crying. Zac headed to his hotel thinking Vanessa didn't want him home, when that's all she wanted. A few weeks later, Vanessa got a phone call._

_Vanessa: Hello?_

_Kenny the director from high school musical was on the other end ._

_Kenny: Vanessa? Hey sweetie, how are you doing?_

_Vanessa: Oh I am getting there. Lilly, is a lot of work by myself. But you know *giggled*_

_Kenny: *Laughed* Well hang in there, hey I wanted to talk to you about something?_

_Vanessa: Sure what is it?_

_Kenny: Disney, wants to make a HSM2._

_Vanessa: Really? That's amazing *smiled*_

_Kenny: Yes, so I'll fax over the script for you and Zac, and you can mail it to him for me?_

_Vanessa: Oh yes, I will *smiled big* Kenny: Thanks Vanessa, I'll see you soon, okay._

_Vanessa: Okay kenny. Bah bye._

_Vanessa was so excited, over the hills happy. She mailed Zac's scrpit to him right away._

_Zac, was in Toronto , with his new friend Brittany. He called her into his trailer one day._

_Brittany: Hey Zac? What's up?_

_Zac: Can you go with me somewhere?_

_Brittany: Where,_

_Zac: A jewelry store?_

_Brittany : ooooh., why?_

_Zac: I am thinking of getting.._

_Some person comes in._

_Stranger: Zac this is for you, it was in the mail room._

_Zac: Oh thanks bud. *looks at it* Oh it's from Vanessa, *opened it* Oh it's the script to HSM2. Awesome *smiled*_

_Brittany: Why do you need to go to a jewelry store?_

_Zac: *whispers in her ear*_

_A little later, Zac called Vanessa. Vanessa: *answers her phone* hey hunny._

_Zac: Hey, I got your package today. Thanks *laughed* Anyway I wanted to know if you and Lilly, would like to come visit me up here?_

_Vanessa: Sure Zac, when_

_Zac: Hmmmm. This weekend?_

_Vanessa: Ohh okay, sure._

_Zac: Thanks sweetie, well I got to go shoot, so I'll talk to you later?_

_Vanessa: Sure._

_Zac: I love you baby, goodnight. Give lilly a kiss from me? Alright._

_Vanessa; Will do, goodnight love you too._

_Vanessa headed to Canada that weekend, the director of Hairspray showed her, where Zac's Trailer was._

_Vanessa: *all dressed up* *knocked on the door* Zac? *opened the door * Oh my god! *disgusted*_

_Zac: *saw Vanessa* Oh shit, Vanessa wait._


	9. Coming Back?

Episode 9 ;

Vanessa: *slammed the door in Zac's face*

Zac: *un-hugged Brittany* Vanessa!

Vanessa: *ran-off*

Zac: I'll be right back Brittany, Vanessa! *ran after her* Vanessa!

Vanessa: *crying* I knew this was all to good to be true…

Zac: God, where the hell could she be? *Yells* Vanessa!

Zac started calling Vanessa, she wouldn't pick up. Why was she so upset, he wasn't doing anything wrong.. All he did was hug Brittany for a second, she just walked in on the wrong time. Maybe it did look bad.

Vanessa: *on the phone* Can I have the next plane back to Los Angeles?

Operator: Yes, sweetie.

Vanessa booked her ticket back to LA. She went back home with her daughter. Ashley told Zac she was home, so he flew home that exact minute . When Vanessa got home,

Vanessa: *packing all her stuff, and taking lilly with her*

When Zac got home, he found most of her stuff gone, there was a few hangers left. Lilly's stuff was gone, and he called the bank. Vanessa took out a couple thousand dollars out of there bank account. Woah . He was shocked where could Vanessa have gone. He headed over to her parents house, they hadn't seen her, none of her friends had. He was getting worried, she had his daughter. And he wanted to know she was safe. Zac called her.

Vanessa: *looked at phone* *sighed and shut it off*

Voicemail :* hey this is Vanessa, I am not able to come to the phone right now, leave me a message and I'll get back to you*

Zac: *left voicemail* Vanessa, please call me. Just tell me you're okay, and safe, and Lilly too. Please. Thank you.

Zac couldn't be in LA long, he had to fly back to Canada right away. When Vanessa got clearance, that he was back in Canada she moved back into their apartment. She wanted to call Zac, but just couldn't..

She called, the director, and told him, to tell Zac, that there both fine, and safe. Zac wanted to hear it himself, but he took what he could get.

Brittany: *walked into Zac's dressing room*

Zac: *looking at a picture of his family*

Brittany: *feeling really bad* Hear Anything?

Zac: *looked up* she called adam, he said there fine.

Brittany: I feel very bad Zac,

Zac: Don't you didn't do anything wrong. I didn't either, I think Vanessa, is just feeling insecure and walked in at the wrong time.

Brittany: I'll talk to her.

Zac: No it's okay. I'll fix this.. Maybe.

Vanessa: *feeding Lilly* Do you think I should talk to your dad

Lilly: *looked at Vanessa, and smiled*

Vanessa: *smiled* You make me feel so much better hunny. You're just to adorable *giggled* hmmm, I just wish your daddy come home, and be with us.. I don't know sweetie, I just don't know. *kept feeding her*

Vanessa sees her phone ringing. It's Zac.

Vanessa: *looked at the phone, then at lilly, then back at the phone and sighed* Hello?

Zac: *shocked she answered*

Vanessa: hello/

Zac: Oh uhm, hi Vanessa.

Vanessa: yeah hey, what do you want?

Zac: Just wanted to make sure, you and Lilly are okay.

Vanessa; I told Adam, to tell you we were. So yes, we are.

Zac: Oh okay.. Uhmm.

There was an awkward silence, Vanessa wanted to hear Zac say, I miss you or something.

Vanessa: Is that all?

Zac: Uhmm.

Vanessa: well if so, I have to go..

Zac: No wait! I miss you..

Vanessa: *that was like music to her ears* You do huh? Then why..

Zac: Yes I really do, please just come back to Canada, I'll explain it all.

Zac hears a man's voice… then the line went dead…

Zac: What the hell?


End file.
